


Nightcap

by Axelex12



Series: Massage WNE [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Sex, Blindfolds, Breakfast, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Massage, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Henryk gives Lyanna a late night treatment.#WNESequel to 'Rub Down'
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Series: Massage WNE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179893
Kudos: 5





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PN_11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PN_11/gifts).



Lyanna slowly removed her clothes and left them on the floor in a scattered semi-pile. She was in no mood to organize her things. Unfortunately, all her clothes were being washed so she was going to have to sleep in the nude. With that, she wobbled over and just collapsed into the bed. How fortunate for her that Henryk had sprung for an extra room. It seemed like the only piece of good luck she'd had all day. Inbetween getting ripped off 700 gold for a pair of cursed pants, having a major orgasm in the middle of the town square in front of everybody, getting dp'd in a bathhouse and having to flee her old inn... she swore there had to be some kind of additional curse of bad luck in those pants. But then again if that were there, Henryk would have easily spotted it. Sadly, it seemed there wasn't any kind of supernatural explanation for her string of misfortunate events.

Well, in fairness it wasn't entirely fair to call today a complete loss. In the past 8 hours, she had had more orgasms than she had in the preceding years. And that rod used by her new Worgen friend wasn't too bad either... did this make her a... what did the humans call it again? Size queen? Lyanna had heard the term thrown around derogatorily here and there. Apparently it was frowned upon to like one's partner well-endowed. It didn't make much sense to her, but then again she hadn't really thought about it until recently...

Well, regardless of what she could call herself, all that pleasure had worn her out something fierce. If it hadn't been for Henryk, she probably wouldn't have been able to crawl, let alone walk anymore. But it seemed that even his magic couldn't do much for the fatigue. Why was she still dwelling on all this? Everything was fine right now. All she needed to do was close her heavy eyelids and let sleep take her. As if waiting for a cue, darkness washed over her mind and she drifted away to slumber.

*

Henryk tossed and turned under the covers, it was well after midnight and still, he couldn't sleep. How could he? There was an absolutely gorgeous Kaldorei sleeping in the very next room! Sure, he had already pumped a few loads into her not a couple hours ago, but something about this Kaldorei woman just seemed to refill his balls with very little prompt. What was it about her that did this to him? Was it her gorgeous silver hair, sensual curves, lovely face, and snug yet stretchy pussy? No that couldn't be it, far too mundane of an explanation for all this, though those were certainly aggravating factors. Something about her personality... so naive and sweet, and yet so innocently lewd at the same time. Could that be the reason? Well whatever it was, it had Henryk's knot working overtime. He could practically feel balls sloshing with enough seed to repopulate Lyanna's race thrice over. Naturally, his cock started to follow suit, the blood flowing through his veins was quickly diverted to supply the beast with what it needed. Before too long it had grown uncomfortably large, slapped his abdomen and smeared precum all around. Henryk sighed in frustration, s he'd have to do something about this if he ever wanted to get to sleep. He could just try jerking off, spirits knew he would be able to get it over and done with pretty quickly just from the memories of the last few hours. But that would only make the problem worse, the pale imitation his clawed hand provided would never be enough. He needed a tight, wet hole (or two, or three...) to properly satisfy herself... but there was no way Lyanna would sleep through the whole thing. And how would he explain himself when he woke up? Well one way or another, this erection was not going to go away by itself.

All of the sudden, a lewd idea popped into Henryk's head. He now knew what the problem was all along; he had been overthinking things a bit too much. After all, as far as Lyanna knew he was just an extremely empathic healer with unusual methods. Therefore, all he really needed to do was create an ailment and then "solve" it! The only question was... what should he do? Another muscular ache? Nah, that wouldn't work. Not only would Lyanna wonder how it happened, but she might even think Henryk was bad at his job if the aches came back, and then she'd never let him "heal" her again! Perhaps a slight curse? Some kind of illness then. Yeah, that could work; An ailment that sprung up independent of his or Her actions, as well as something that an adventurer could easily catch. Maybe give her a little nausea? No, that would end badly. Plus he really wasn't sure how he'd go about doing that anyways. Something simple then, like a sore throat. An early warning symptom rather than a full-on sign of infection, perfect.

So he had his plan to get some late-night nookie, and knew exactly how he'd go about accomplishing it. Only one question remained; Why was he still lying here? There were holes to fill and his boner wasn't going to be denied! With no more hesitation remaining, Henryk sat up and helped himself down off the bed. Though it was too dark to see the mirror, he didn't need to see it to take in the absurdly lewd sight that was his hardon straining the pajama bottoms. Already a damp spot had formed right where the tip was, and it was only going to get bigger very soon. Well then, he'd just have to take them off now, wouldn't he? Lyanna was only one door down anyways, and he felt confident nobody would be walking around at this hour.

*

Henryk slowly opened the door. The hinges were old and dotted with a little rust, so naturally it creaked. Luckily for him, it wasn't loud enough to wake the sleeping Kaldorei. Slowly and carefully, he tiptoed towards Lyanna, ensuring that he didn't put too much weight on the floorboards. Lyanna's breathing was soft, not quite a snore but it carried that same degree of idle sleepiness, indicating she was well immersed into dreamland. As carefully as he had opened it, Henryk shut the door behind him. Once again he heard a creak. It probably wasn't nearly as loud as it felt to him, nonetheless, it preceded a long moment of anxious silence as he waited to see how the Kaldorei reacted. Again, no sign of Lyanna's stirring or waking up. With a soft sigh of relief, Henryk placed his pajamas down by the door and made his way to where the big blue prize was. As she approached the bed, he gently pried the covers off, exposing the Kaldorei's body to the open air. What luck! Lyanna was sleeping nude! Resting on her stomach, Lyanna's splayed hips and curvaceous ass seemed almost presented to Henryk. Ooh, this was going to be good.

It was a little difficult for the Worgen to get up on the bed, at least without shifting the mattress around too much. Still, he was nothing if not determined, and eventually, he was able to climb up and position himself behind Lyanna. What a spectacular view! Without the pretext of the massage, Henryk could take his time and just drink it all in. The soft, blue cushioning of her booty and the snug warmth of her pussy that she'd become oh-so intimately just made the Worgen's knotted cock swell with admiration. Henryk took a moment to break his gaze away to stare down at his tremendous erection. He couldn't remember ever seeing it this hard and throbbing. The veins were visibly pulsing with vital fluids, supporting a hardness that could shatter Titansteel. A little pre had already started to dribble from the tip, as if advertising that it wasn't just for show, but was fully capable of that primal purpose behind its design. Henryk could even swear it had grown an inch or two because of it. Still, this was no time to admire his own virility. After all, what good was it if he didn't put it to use?

With a quiet chant to the spirits of fire, Henryk gingerly brought his hand to Lyanna's neck. This was a tricky maneuver that required a lot of precision. Conjuring fire was one thing, but just heat was another matter altogether, especially when it was directed at such a tricky target. Focusing all his mana, Henryk directed the heat towards Lyanna's throat. Not much heat, but just enough to irritate the passage. After a moment or two, she could hear a soft instinctive cough emerging from her lips, perfect. Sooner or later she'd wake up with a burning scratchy throat, and her Druid masseuse would come to her rescue! A minute or so passed without Lyanna waking up. It didn't take too long for Henryk to start getting impatient. Well... if she was gonna sleep so soundly, no sense in not taking advantage of that.

*

Lyanna dreams were usually so mundane. Sometimes she traversed through surreal landscapes, met with people that she had only heard of, or just simply soared through the air like a gryphon. Every now and then she got the occasional nightmare, like being pursued by the burning legion or falling off some endless precipice. Very rarely did she have anything close to an erotic dream. But right now this was a big exception.

Surrounding her on all sides was a veritable army of studs, completely naked and sporting equally huge muscles and manhoods. Lyanna couldn't see their faces, but she didn't really seem to mind, there were other things to concern herself with right now after all. Such as the tremendous tree-trunk of a cock ramming into her pussy. Or the other one in her ass. Or the ones in her hands... As a matter of fact, there didn't seem to be a single bit of wasted space on her body, everything that could take a cock currently did. Rather than being overwhelmed by it though, Lyanna took to the lewd act like a fish to water; Her tongue slathered along the length of the one in her mouth as she sucked hard. Her hands jerked up and down in smooth, rapid motions. And she did her best to clench and squeeze the two down below as she undulated her hips.

"Fuck yeah... take it all slut!" Came a growl from somewhere. The voice was deep and aggressive, yet without any further distinction to it. It was the sort of voice one would instinctively think of when one heard those adjectives. Lyanna subconscious mind wasn't really interested in diverting all that much effort into crafting new voices anyways. Still, it was enough to send a slight chill down her spine; A sensation wrought from both the willing degradation and the approval that she was doing a great job. Lyanna let loose a small gurgle of gratitude around the cock in her mouth.

Yet something was a little off, not that she would notice right now... While the pleasure was certainly intense, it wasn't nearly as overwhelmingly mind-shattering as one would expect from a gangbang of this magnitude. Indeed, all the sensations were muffled, as if they were dulled by some kind of spell. There was one exception, however; a burning sensation deep within her throat. But not the kind of ache she would receive from taking a big cock in there, but rather almost like a deep thirst.

Despite already being within a dream, Lyanna's eyes were shut tight in immersion to the act. Had she opened them to take stock of her surroundings, she might have noticed that there were no faces attached to her faceless studs. There was no need for them, as they were serving their purpose regardless. In a way it could be seen as a reflection of her inner nature; As much as she tried to present herself as refined and ladylike, deep down she enjoyed being a slut. Not that she would ever admit it to herself mind you, at least not at the moment, but in the end, she was the only one fooled.

All of a sudden, the burning within her throat grew stronger and more intense. Though she didn't know it, the source came from without, a sensation drawn from the real world rather than the dreamscape. On her body's prompt, her mind recognized the outside stimuli and set about lifting her slumber to address it. All around her, the gangbang dissolved into the ether, lost forever in the depths of her subconscious. The phalli were the last to disappear, all the simulation dissipating along with them. It took her a while before she realized that this little pocket reality had faded away. No longer was she upright and pleasing a group. Instead, she was now sprawled face-first on the soft bed she had retired to, with her ass sticking upright to the open air.

*

Henryk was happily hot-dogging the cleft between Lyanna's cheeks. As good as her mouth and pussy were, there was something to be said for this simple act of warm-up. The soft contours of her ass cheeks completely enveloped Henryk's cock, despite its large size, and bathed it in a tender warmth. Not the same kind of heat that being submerged in an orifice would have given her mind you, but a gentler sort, like the difference between a candle and a bonfire. On and on he plowed, so immersed in the act he didn't notice the Kaldorei shifting in her sleep. "W-what's going on?" she asked nervously. Oh crap.

"Oh uh..." Henryk scrambled for an explanation. He just had to go for the orifice she didn't irritate first. "I felt a ah, disturbance in your aura. Yeah!" Reaching to her right side, Henryk quickly snagged up the blindfold from before and leaned forward to cover up Lyanna's eyes. "You're feeling it in your throat ain'tcha?"

"W-well..." having just awoken from a deep sleep, Lyanna wasn't quite operating at her full mental ability. As such it was difficult to rationalize anything. "Now that you mention it... my throat feels kind of... kind of scratchy?" she reached forward to rub at her neck. Even from the outside, it felt kind of tender to the touch.

"Oh, that's what I was afraid of!" Henryk replied in faux concern. "The miasma in your aura tells me you're getting the Stranglethorn Jungle flu!" Lyanna gasped aloud. There was a Stranglethorn Jungle flu? She'd never heard of such a thing. But then again, Azeroth's plagues were unknown to her in general.

"I-is that dangerous?!" She exclaimed quite loudly. Lyanna had heard horror stories about the "Corrupted Blood" plague that had struck before her people arrived. Would such a thing affect an Kaldorei like her more? It wouldn't be the first time a common illness took out a Kaldorei, and a name like "Stranglethorn Jungle Flu" wasn't exactly instilling her with confidence. "Is it life-threatening?" she repeated, a common sign of high anxiety which was reinforced by the frantic tone of her voice.

"Don't worry!" Henryk answered quickly. Although the cover story seemed to be working, it wouldn't do him much good to have the Kaldorei panicking. One wrong panicked movement and the blindfold would be gone, lifting the veil on the whole deception. "It won't kill ya, but you won't be doing much adventuring while it passes. But lucky for you..." a sly grin appeared upon his face. If only she could see it. "I can stop it before it starts!"

"How?" Lyanna simply asked. Though she was relieved that her life wasn't in danger, she was heading for Stormwind to meet up with an adventuring group. It would be good if she could have it cured quickly.

"Oh it's uh... just a simple ritual." Responded Henryk. "A deep core massage like before to activate the healing energies within you, followed by a little medicine and a good night's sleep. You should be good in the morning!" Again she seemed to be buying it, but Henryk still had one thing to explain. "Sorry I woke you up, I was kind of hoping to get it cured before you woke up." As far as excuses went, that was probably not one of her best.

"Th-thank you!" Lyanna gushed as she let out a big sigh of relief. Once again it seemed that the Worgen had been in the right place at the right time just when she needed it most. Maybe the Nature spirits were guiding him towards her plights or something.

"No problem!" Henryk said cheerfully. "Just lie there and relax, I'll take care of the whole thing!"

"Wait, just one thing. You're going to do the core massage like last time so um...I-is it okay if I..." Lyanna gulped, trying her best to put it delicately. "O-orgasm when you do that?"

"Oh, yes! Hell it's even better!" Her timidness about the whole thing was so adorable. Which made it all the more satisfying when he got lost in the pleasure.

"Really? Just like with the muscle ache?" Lyanna asked in confusion. She could kind of see the benefit it gave under those circumstances, relaxing her muscles and letting the tension out. But the logic of a climax affecting her ability to fight of a pathogen was eluding her at the moment.

"Yeah, the ah... orgasms energize your chakras and supercharge your body's ability to fight disease!" In fairness, Henryk had heard something like that from a female Pandaren monk he'd enjoyed the company of some time ago. Tendric or tantic or something like that. Maybe he'd stumble onto that stuff later and draw the connection. Oh well, he was thinking too far ahead. It didn't need to fool her later, just right now. "I mean, you've got a healing vibe to your aura, after all, you're a warrior, aren't you?"

"Oh! Yes!" Lyanna nodded. "So if you energize my aura you'll invoke the light through my body and heal me?" Now it made sense to her. If there was one thing the Elune was known for, it was healing and restoring order.

"Yep! You got it!" Henryk chirped happily. Well he bought it so...mission accomplished. "Right, now just relax. I'm going to enter your pu-vagina" he corrected himself. "So get ready for that.

"

"Okay..." Lyanna said with a nod. She took a deep breath and instinctively shut her eyes (Not that it would do much good with the blindfold on). With all obstacles gone, Henryk drew his cock back from the cleft one last time, to better aim it at the hole. He took one last moment to admire the view and savor the anticipation. But his impatience got the better of him pretty quickly and with a quick thrust of his hips, Worgen Druid speared about half his canine length right into Lyanna.

"Hhhaaa!" The Kaldorei gasped. Even with the prep she'd done, she was still caught unprepared for the overwhelming rush of pleasure she received. After another deep massage from Henryk to recover after that she was feeling pretty tender. Not too badly, it wasn't like it was hurting her, but the sensitivity was ramped up quite a bit nonetheless. The slightest movement sent shockwaves, no, full-on earthquakes of pleasure throughout her body. Her pussy quivered and spasmed in delight, as a river of juices flowed from it to better lubricate the invader.

"Hnngg" Henryk grunted through his clenched teeth. As much as he wanted to let her voice out, he knew it would break the illusion. But this Kaldorei woman wasn't making it easy for him! Somehow after that massaged earlier she had gotten even tighter! Such a feat didn't seem possible, and yet here she was! Had she been stretched out earlier somehow? Maybe the tension from her earlier adventure had somehow spread its way down there. Henryk subtly shrugged his shoulders, espressing her dismissal to an unseen audience. Well, it was as good of an explanation as any, and honestly it didn't matter too much. Still, the ability to talk dirty would be nice...maybe he could try disguising it as something else? "Alright..." he said in a low voice, doing his best to try and mask the growl inherent within his tone. "If you wanna be healed, you gotta take it all!" He then pushed his hips further into Lyanna, sinking more of his prodigious length inside. "Come on... you can do it! Take it!"

"O-okay! I'll take it!" Lyanna answered, her face flushing darker violet in shade. Of course she just meant take the staff and accept the medicine. But the context and method of applying it kind of gave it a lewd feel, almost like she was having sex again. She really was becoming more lewd, to project sexuality onto a simple massage and healing process was a pretty big indication of a dirty mind. Boy did the previous day really do a number on her psyche. Best not to think about it and just let it happen. Soft moans and groans of pleasure emerged from her lips, advertising to the Worgen the pleasure she was experiencing.

"There you go...good girl!" Henryk said with a wide grin. "You're taking it like a champ!" it was amazing how easy it was to disguise it as dirty talk. "But to really make sure it sticks..." he continued, drawing his hips back to give himself the momentum he needed. "We're gonna have to go all the WAY!" With that he plowed forward, impaling Lyanna on the full length of his member.

"HuWHAH! By Elune's Grace!" Lyanna squawked loudly, arching her back like a longbow drawn taught and tilting her head upward. The staff was now wedged tightly deep inside her. Her cervix had moved out of the way as it was seemingly prone to do with large insertions, allowing her to take more of the intruding object. Her mouth was frozen open in an expression of absolute surprise. If the blindfold wasn't covering them Henryk would be able to see how tightly she had squeezed them shut, almost as if she were attempting to shield them from the light of the sun. Although she was technically still awake, her mind was absolutely gone. Every sense in her body had shut down in the wake of such earth-shattering bliss, save only for her ability to comprehend said euphoria. From the outside, it almost looked like she was having a seizure; her limbs twitched and spasmed (as did her pussy), her fingers curled to tightly clench at the bedsheets and her booty quivered like a custard flan. It didn't matter how many times she got brutally penetrated it seemed, she never was all that prepared for a strong orgasm. Henryk held in place for a moment to savor the sensation, but as he did so he noticed Lyanna's rather delirious state.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Lyanna? Lyyyy? Hellooooo?" she reached forward as far as she could and snapped his fingers to try and get the Kaldorei's attention. When that didn't work, Henryk began to get a little conserned. "Lyanna!" he exclaimed gripping at her shoulder and shaking her. "Are you okay?!" The cessation of movement coupled with the now shouting Worgen caused Lyanna's pleasure to recede and slowly allowed her to come back down to reality.

"A-ah! S-sorry!" Lyanna frantically apologized. With what little strength she could muster she brought her arms up to wave her hands in a gesture of reassurance. Unfortunately for her, they were still fairly unresponsive and her movements were clumsy and awkward. Still, the message seemed to have gone through. "I-ah..." what was a delicate way to say; "I just had a mind-shattering orgasm and lost all control of my body"? "I just got a little o-overwhelmed for a-a second there!" she continued. "I'm...I'm okay!" her panted breaths told a slightly different story, but at least she was coherent.

"Phew!" Henryk breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried for a second there!" With that, he resumed his pace and began to pump back and forth with earnest. A thought suddenly popped into his head again, one that would let him lose herself in the sex while keeping the masquerade up. "Okay so, just to make sure I don't get worried again and stop the ah-'treatment'..." Henryk was sorely tempted to put up the air quotes there. It wasn't like Lyanna would be able to see them, but he still held himself back for whatever reason. "So please let me know when you're gonna cu- I mean, orgasm again!"

"Okay..." Lyanna wheezed in a tone so adorable Henryk had to suppress a giggle. His pace continued, slowly escalating in speed and intensity as he found his rhythm. Precum was spurting from his tip like a Burning Steppes volcano, bathing the narrow canal with "ointment". Occasionally, he let out a very soft moan, which was mercifully drowned out by the much louder cries of pleasure from Lyanna. "I'm...cuHUHmming!" she suddenly shouted, the last coherent thought she had for a good minute or so as she tilted her head back and let loose a loud holler to whatever divinity might be listening at the time. It was a good thing this inn had such thick stone walls, or else she would have woken up the entire building! Juices erupted from her tightly clenching pussy, drenching the nether regions of both herself and Henryk in sweet nectar. Whether through some miracle, careful timing, or just sheer brute force, Henryk somehow found himself able to piston her hips despite the vice-like grip Lyanna was applying to his cock. Before too long, his hips were a barely visible blur, the occasional impact of his hips perpetuating the frenzy of jiggling flesh that had become of the Kaldorei woman's ass. Poor Lyanna had barely a moment to catch her breath after the climax had receded before she found herself struck with another one. "I'm- HAAAAAAAAA!" she didn't have time to finish those two words before white-hot ecstasy consumed her yet again. Granted, she didn't need to, Henryk could easily tell what she meant to say. Elune this was so hot.

Henryk plowed away at Lyanna for the better part of an hour. Lyanna's mental capacity was barely functional at this point, barely able to register anything other than an occasional climax, which would somehow grant her the strength to vocalize her pleasure very loudly. The Worgen had given up on counting how many orgasms she'd had after about 15 or so. Not that the number really mattered to her anyway, a pretty meaningless high score if anything. But alas all things had to end for him, and he felt the familiar tightening of his testicles as they signaled their readiness to deliver their potent cargo. As much as he would have loved to dump it all within the Kaldorei woman's sweet pussy, he had already decided to dump the "medicine" elsewhere. And regardless of how delirious Lyanna was right now, there was always that risk of shattering the illusion if he didn't follow the procedure. But it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy it anyway.

"Alright!" Henryk growled, pulling out and taking his cock in hand. Not wanting to lose the imminent orgasm, he pumped her fist up and down the full length, which kept him just on the edge. "Open wide Lyanna, I've got the medicine for ya!" Lyanna barely managed to draw up the strength she needed to tilt her head back and open her mouth as wide as her muscles allowed. Henryk wasted no time and shoved his cock deep into the Kaldorei's eager throat. He'd come up with a justification for that later, right now he just needed to nut.

Right on cue, he erupted, shooting off jets of cum deep into Lyanna's throat and flooding her stomach with seed. Lyanna gulped, gurgled and sputtered clumsily as she tried to take it all. The medicine tasted funny, all salty and rich, a little bitter but not nearly what one would expect from an herbal concoction. But luckily for Henryk, she was too far gone to really notice or care about it. Again and again, he fired off with no end in sight. It seemed almost like his balls were producing seed as fast as he shot it, easily dwarfing the ones she had had earlier. Meanwhile, the Kaldorei's pussy clenched, fluttered and spurted a series of juices onto the bed in sympathy orgasm. Her teeth were clenched so tightly she could practically hear them creaking in a desperate attempt to try and suppress her cries. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of virile bliss, his load began to recede, with the last dregs of it dribbling slowly into Lyanna's stomach. Without thinking, Henryk let out a huge sigh of relief. Maybe it was the sheer size of the money shot there or just a small side effect of the fatigue, but either way, he finally felt like he had emptied everything. It took him quite a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Okay", he said, doing his best to muffle the gasps for air. "That should have done the trick. Just need to give your aura a quick read and we should be done!" He then laid his hand on the Kaldorei's neck and muttered a quick spell of healing. Restoring minor damage like that was really no problem, and soon enough his task was finished. "Right... now lemme just put everything away real quick and you can go back to sleep."

"And that's it? I'm cured just like that?" Lyanna asked groggily. She had somewhat managed to come back down to Azeroth, but in between the seemingly endless string of climaxes and her already high levels of fatigue, she was finding it hard to remain awake. Still, she couldn't rest until she was absolutely sure.

"Yeppers!" Henryk said happily. "It's a good thing I caught it early. If we'd waited until morning it would have gotten too strong for the spirits to purge!" As soon as she had gotten her sleepwear back on, she marched over to Lyanna and removed the blindfold. Not that it really mattered too much, as the Kaldorei woman's eyelids were heavy and sinking fast. Slumber would overtake her very soon. "Get some sleep, and tomorrow you'll be right as rain!" Henryk said with a smile. "Goodnight Ly!" He finished with an exaggerated bow and let himself out.

"Goodnight..." Lyanna mumbled as her eyes closed and darkness overtook her senses. The last thought she had was whether or not that dream would continue.

*

As the sun bore down upon her, Lyanna groggily roused from her slumber. Waking up under normal circumstances was always a bit rough, but after having her slumber interrupted last night the difficulty was magnified tenfold. As soon as she could process the thought, she reached upward to check at her throat. Sure enough, all the irritation and tenderness was gone. A quick check of her forehead showed no signs of a fever either. It seems the treatment had worked!

With a quick stretch of her arms, she sat up and made her way out of bed. The air was nice and brisk, not too cold but just enough to give a sort of "refreshing" feel as she left the heat of her bedcovers. It was only then that she realized that she had no clothes on. Then again it would have been hard for Henryk to actually dress her again so it was fine. Quickly, she made her way over to the door. With a slow and careful movement, she opened it up to peer outside, shielding her nude form from the outside with said door. Sure enough, the laundered clothes were there in a neatly folded pile waiting for her. She quickly pulled them in, slammed the door, and began to dress herself *very* carefully, making sure that she got the right pair of pants on this time around.

Once she was fully clothed she took a few moments to look in the mirror and check her appearance. Though she still looked a little tired after having woken up, Lyanna could swear that she looked to be...glowing? Not literally of course, but she could think of no other word to describe it. Perhaps that Druidic magic had done her body good. Well, whatever it was, she felt refreshed and more chipper than she had in a long time. Without another thought, she gathered her pack up and exited the room, it was now time for breakfast.

*

"Someone slept well!" Worgen said cheerfully as Lyanna made her way down the stairs and towards the breakfast table. The Worgen had set aside a stack of pancakes just for Lyanna, dripping with butter with a small container of syrup set to its side. It was only then that Lyanna realized just how hungry she was, her stomach growled right on cue to make it clear to the rest of Azeroth as well.

"Yes...thank you!" She replied warmly, pulling aside a chair to sit down properly. Less than 24 hours ago she wouldn't have been able to do something as simple as that, the Worgen really was a miracle worker! Without another word, Lyanna then began to dig into her breakfast, somehow managing to be both ravenous and refined in her consumption at the same time.

"So... got any plans for the day?" Henryk asked after a few minutes, fishing for another opportunity to maybe give her another massage.

"Oh, yes!" Lyanna answered after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. "I'm meeting a fellow adventurer today and we're going to travel to Stormwind for a-" She cut herself off. As helpful and trustworthy as she had found Henryk to be, she couldn't really let her in on what the mission was. "Well, we're heading for Stormwind."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
